Hollowness:The Apothecary Quarter
:Renovation/Makeover Lot of '''For Rent'.'' Details Elixirs, herbs, oddities, magical items and a place to practice? Well, no better place than the Apothecary Quarter: a Victorian Apothecary and Elixir Consignment Store on one side and a Voodoo Shop on the other. The Victorian Apothecary and Elixir Consignment Store is a place to learn, create and sell your crafts. The Voodoo shop is for those more aggressive in their endeavours and is not for the faint of heart but one can expect results. Gallery Hollowness SS TAQ (01).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (02).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (03).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (04).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (05).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (06).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (07).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (08).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (09).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (10).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (11).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (12).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (13).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (14).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (15).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (16).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (17).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (18).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (19).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (20).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (21).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (22).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (23).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (24).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (25).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (26).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (27).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (28).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (29).jpg Hollowness SS TAQ (30).jpg Creator's Notes Expansion/Stuff Packs Used Store Items Used Worlds and Venues are listed as a whole but all PC used will be listed even if attached to a world or venue. Midnight Hollow.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Midnight Hollow Dragon Valley.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Dragon Valley Savvy Seller's Collection.png Fowl and Feathers Chicken Coop.png Black Dragon.png Lady Ravendancer Goth's Book o' Spells.png Lord Vladimir's Magic Cauldron.png Malleable Mimic Voodoo Doll.png Soothsayer's Crystal Ball.png Bangalor Brass Light.png Boeuf Gras Dining Chair.png Celestial Serenity Lamp.png Desert Dynasty Coffee Table.png Dramatically Dynastic Coffee Table.png Empyrean Luxury Loveseat 1.png Extra Exquisite Ceiling Light.png Fantasie Bay Window.png Feathered Table Sculpture.png Fortune's Fate Wall Sign.png George and Harriet.png Gothic Glamour Home Office- Scotomaphobic's Scary Stare Statue.png Gothic Glamour Living Room- Botanophobic's Nemesis Sculpture.png Gothique Flower Vase.png Gothique Glass Spider.png Gothique Relics.png Gothique Skull Chest.png Great Candelabra.png Greaves' Writing Set.png Harmonious Trio Floor Baskets.png Haute Hacienda Dining Room- Cantina Candelabra.png Haute Hacienda Kitchen- Hot Haute Hot Spice Rack.png Haute Hacienda Kitchen- Talevera Tile Island.png Haute Hacienda Kitchen- Wall Chilies Sculpture.png India Inspired Bedroom- Bangalore Wall Sculpture.png India Inspired Living- Decorative Arga Jars.png India Inspired Living- Jali Floor Lamp.png India Inspired Living- Mughal Arch Mirror.png Indian Inspired Living- Hookah Sculpture.png Jali Single Door.png Kingdom of Cambodia Bathroom- Angkor Wat Stone Carving Replica.png Kingdom of Cambodia Bathroom- Three Deities Stone Carving.png Kingdom of Cambodia Bedroom- See a Little Light Window Covering.png Le Cirque Esprit- Oddities Etc. Wall Display.png Left from Kismet Wall Blankets.png Little Tiki Idol.png Mask of Mystique.png Mirror of Truth.png Mughal Shutter Window.png Mughal Window.png Muntin Window.png Old Town Dining Table.png Old Town Style Masks.png Overhead Shoppe Cabinet.png Pedro Estate Door II.png Reed Basket.png Rustic Hanging Basket.png Rustic Kerosene Wall Lamp.png Safari Living- Remember the Roar Wall Art.png Sailing Painting by A. Ship.png Shades of Light.png Silence is Golden Box.png Soothsayer's Seat Soother Chair.png Superior Pedestal Sink.png The Infinite Dresser.png Treasure Box.png Tropical Fountain.png Victorian Kerosene Wall Lamp.png Category:Victorian Category:Supernatural